Follow Your Footstep
by Gamer In Training
Summary: 17-year-old Anna always wanted to become a Hunter. Now, she got her chance to be an applicant in the Hunter Exam. Follow her story to be a great Hunter in order to follow the footsteps of a certain world famous Hunter. (The story took place eight years after the 2011 anime)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I am Gamer In Training and this is my first fanfic. I hope everyone that read this fanfic would comment it. For those who have wide knowledge in story writing, I hope you could give me advice on how to improve my story.**

 **P/s: I don't know whether this is necessary or not but I'm going to do it anyway. All characters do not belong to me. They all belong to their rightful owner.**

Chapter 1: Mission Start

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and the sun just starting to rise over a small island known as Whale Island. An alarm clock started to ring loudly as it was set by its master last night. The clock was on top of a wooden drawer, right next to a single-sized bed with a light pink sheets and sunflower pattern blanket.

A hand slowly come out from under the covers and lazily rose towards the blue, round clock. At first, the hand only gives the clock a small push on its off button, but sadly, a much more force was needed to turn that thing off. The hand reluctantly turned into a fist and slammed against the button, successfully shutting the blue abomination off. The hand quickly retreated into the cover.

"ANNA! HURRY UP OR YOU WILL MISS YOUR SHIP!"

Due to the insane volume of the scream she just heard from downstairs. A girl, age seventeen, literally jumped out of the bed. Unable to keep her balance, she fell face first into the cold, hard wooden floor.

Anna RoseJoy rose her head slowly from the floor and gave her nose a little rub. Her long black hair was a jumbled mess. Her yellow nightgown had bee in better situation. "Ugh. Mom", the seventeen year old named Anna sigh as she rub her brown eyes to keep the sleepiness at bay. She closed for a while before her eyes sprang back open after a huge realization.

"IT'S TODAY!" Anna shouted happily to no one in particular. She got up and rush out the door of her bedroom. After a few second, she reentered her room, and with a swift motion, she grabbed her towel and rushed out once more. She sprinted to the bathroom and her speed increases after she saw a tall guy with short black hair approaching the bathroom door. Just as the guy was about to enter the bathroom, Anna pushed him out of the way and enter it in his place.

"Hey! That's not fair! Anna, open the door!" a deep and manly voice escaped from the guy's mouth.

"Sorry Hector! I'm in a rush. It's today!" Anna replied to through the door as she began to undress herself and started to have a nice shower. "Mph. Whatever." Hector mumbled as he walked back to his room. He never understand why his sweet, innocent, and sometime barbaric little sister wanted to be a Hunter that badly. She had been talking about it all the time since they the little kids after their dad told them about Hunters and all of their many exciting things they had done, not to mention all the fame and fortune they created for themselves along the way.

Hector ditched the idea of going to his room and went downstairs instead. Food always calmed him down. As he reached to the kitchen, he saw a woman in her forties frying eggs. He sat down at one of the empty chairs at the dining table that were adjacent to a man who was reading the newspaper.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." Hector greeted his parents. The woman turned around with a smile on her face. "Morning dear. Where's Anna?". "Bathroom" he replied lazily as he fill his plate. His dad put down the newspaper and follow his son's actions by taking a few fried eggs and a few slice of toast." You don't seem pretty happy, son. Care to talk about it?" he asked his son while smearing butter on the toast. "Don't get me wrong dad. I'm happy for Anna. I just don't want to lose her." His dad raised his eyebrow before and blurry figure ran pass them and stopped in front of a fridge.

The figure took out a milk carton and finished the whole thing. "Here I thought that girls took an hour tops to get ready." Hector teased Anna as she sat down next to her mother to eat. "Please don't put me in that category", Anna retorted. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with long pants and a pair of combat boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Her mother quickly put a few fried eggs into her plate and she wasted no time in gobbling everything up.

"So, are you excited?" he dad finally decided to say something to her since her arrival at the table. With her mouth full of eggs, she gave her dad a smile and a nod her head to his question. Her mother just rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to do this dear? There are always other jobs available on the island." Her mother suggested in hoping to keep her daughter from leaving. "Mom. We already been through this…" before Anna could finished, a knocked on the door startled the entire family. Her mother rushed towards the door. A happy squeal can be heard could be heard from the front once it was opened.

"MITO! Good to see you"

"It's good to see you as well. Here are the herbs that you asked me to buy for you".

Anna's mother took the herbs from Mito. "Did you know? Anna also want to be a Hunter. She is departing today." Mito eyes becomes a bit teary and a small yet warm smile appear on her face. As if on cue, Anna appear behind her mother and smile at the orange haired lady. Mito rushed towards Anna and put the girl in her arms. Stroking her long black hair, Mito let a few tears drop on Anna's head.

"Mito-san?" Anna calmly called out to the older woman. "Just be safe, okay?" Mito replied with a calm voice. Anna nodded slowly and hugged the woman back.

It was half past seven. The family of four plus Mito and all of Whale Island's residence stood at the harbor, watching a big ship ported there.

Anna walked slowly towards the ship. Her family are right behind her. Along the way, she can hear lots of people saying things like, "Do your best!" "Knock them dead" "Show them what Whale Island people are made of." .Anna gulped as arrived at the ship. She turned to her family and gave them each a nice, big, warm hug. As she letting go of her mother, she heard footsteps coming towards her from behind. She turned around and saw, an average height man with brown hair standing in front of her.

"You're Anna RoseJoy?" asked the man her with a smile. Anna could tell that he is a nice guy and all, but she do not want to make that assumptions just yet. Anna just nod her head politely. "Good. The name Felix. Nice to meet you. Come on." Felix walked back onto the ship with Anna following him. The plank was raised and ship set sail.

Slowly leaving the docks and the people waved their arms around to the girl saying goodbye to her. Anna waved back and doubled the effort after spotting her family and Mito in the crowd below.

"I will return! Wait for me! I will be the world's greatest Hunter!" Anna shouted as she continue to waved, without realizing what's in store for her.

Felix stared at Anna from a few feet behind her. 'Whale Island's fourth applicant?' Felix thought to himself. 'There might be potential in her'. Felix smiled at the girl. He took out a photograph from his pocket and stared at it. In the picture, there was eight figure. Felix could not help but noticed that at the farthest right, stood him wearing a big smile while holding up his Hunter license to the camera in his left hand and put his right arm on the shoulder of a kid with a broken arm. The Felix in the picture was eight years younger than Felix holding the photograph. "It's been a while now. Right Gon?"

After tiring her arms with all that waving, Anna stood there motionless before skipping herself to Felix. Felix saw her coming and quickly hide the photo and act natural. "So, Felix-san…." began Anna before Felix raised his hand indicating her to stop from continuing her sentence. "Just Felix. I'm not that older than you." Felix explained with a nice smile. Anna started to blush a little before turning around and patted her cheeks to keep the blush away while mentally screaming 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANNA? YOU JUST MEET THIS GUY FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY THINK HE IS CUTE?'. Felix just stared at Anna's back before raised his hand to calm the girl down.

"Are you okay Anna-chan? If not, I could get a doctor. There's one on this ship." he stated. Anna quickly turned around and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm okay! Just peachyyyyyy…." Her sentence just stop when she saw something over Felix's shoulder that caused her words to stuck at her throat.

To Be Continue…

 **That's it for now, I hope you all like it. This is only the first chapter of unknown-real-number-of-chapters. Please comment on this chapter on how I could improve it, which part you like the most or like the least. Also, comment on what you think of Felix, he is like my 'representative' in the Hunter X Hunter world. Anyway, I'm out for now, see you guys later (hopefully soon) and have a nice day/night everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again. I've returned for a new chapter. I just got a huge wave of inspiration from a few other Hunter X Hunter fanfic. I'm not going to steal anything, the inspiration is to keep on writing. Anyway, here the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Conflict and Solution

Felix blinked a few times before turning his head to see what's behind him that cause Anna to freeze like that. After turning. He came face to face with a bunch of guys that was initially just sitting around doing nothing. Felix had to admit that these guys are not average guys. They were all fighters. This could easily be proven with all those nasty scars covered their entire body. Hell, some of them are even blind in one eye.

"Hello gentlemen! What's seem to be the problem here?" Felix started the conversation with a friendly tone. Anna looked at him with a hanging jaw on how Felix could started a casual conversation with these people without a slight of fear in his voice. One man stand up from his sitting position and started at Felix. "I heard a girl's voice. Where is she?" said the big man with a demanding voice. Anna gulped and tried to hide behind Felix. However, the he just smile and nod to the man's question. "Oh. You mean Anna? She's right here." Felix answered as he step aside to reveal Anna, who not only hiding behind him but covering her face with both of her hands.

After a long silence, Anna looked up and see everyone was staring at her. She gave out a nervous laugh before waving slowly at them. "Hello. I'm Anna." "I KNEW IT!" "THERE'S A GIRL ON BOARD!" "WE'RE SAVED". "FINALLY, I'M GETTING TIRED JUST BEING AROUND MEN". Those are some of the lines escapes the mouth of a few man simultaneously.

"Uhh…Felix?" Anna tried to get the man's attention.

Before she could continue, a pair of heavily muscular arms grabbed both of her shoulder and lifted her high into the air.

"Miss, you don't have a place to sleep tonight, right? How about I let you rent my bed? With a VERY reasonable price" the man offered and followed by a nasty chuckle. Even with an innocent mind, Anna knew where this is going. Before she could retaliate, she was dropped and the perverted man was lying unconscious a few feet away.

A loud gasps can be heard from the crowd of men and she turned her head towards Felix.

"What did I tell you gentlemen? If there's any inappropriate behavior or language or anything that makes anybody feels uncomfortable is shown on this ship, between the different genders or even between the same gender. He or she will have to get off the ship in the next hour."

"But, we're in the middle of the ocean. There no port in hundreds of miles." Anna tried to explain. "The only way to do that is by throwing him overboard". Anna started to laugh nervously in order to get Felix said he was only joking.

"You're not joking?" Anna muttered. To her, other than knowing his first name, Felix was still a total mystery, he was nice and warm one minute and completely ruthless the next. She was deep in her thought when someone tugging on her pants in order to get her attention.

She looked down to see the same man that tried to sexually harass her just know. 'He dragged himself all the way here?' "Miss. I'm sorry for what I just did. Please! Don't let him throw me overboard. I can't swim. I don't want to die like the others!" The man literally beg for her forgiveness.

Anna's eyes widened with shock due to the statement. Feeling sorry for the man, she did something that her parents had taught her ever since she was old enough to speak.

"Okay, I forgive you. Just don't do such thing again. It's not nice" Anna told the big man as he rapidly nod his head. Anna smile at him before skipping to Felix, who currently talking to an older man in his late fifties. "Felix! We need to talk!" Anna shouted as she closes the gap between them.

"Not now Anna. I'm busy." Anna refused to let this chance slipped by, so she did the unpredictable. "FELIX! PLEASE DON'T THROW THE MAN OVERBOARD. HE CAN'T SWIM AND HE IS SORRY FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Every pair of eyes on that ship turned towards her. Felix's eyes widened and he is trying to say something but no word come out. "I know it's not nice for what he did. But, I cannot let someone die in the middle of an ocean because of me. I forgave him and I wish you would reconsider his punishment". Anna finish that with a huff while crossing her arms and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she popped one eye open and say "please?"

All of a sudden, a loud hearty laugh was heard from the old man. "Well, we have an interesting young lady here. State your name, miss. I'm captain Lyod. The captain of this great ship. I believed you already met my nephew, Felix."

Anna smiled before complied, "Anna LoveJoy. Seventeen years old and currently on the mission to be the world's greatest Hunter."

The captain nodded his head before asking Felix to show Anna her room. Upon arriving there, Anna lunged herself on the bed. Felix sighed and smiled at the five-year-old that was trapped in this seventeen-year-old body.

"Thanks Felix" Anna said before having a horrible realization and her smile turned in a scowl and looked away from Felix.

"What is it, Anna?" Felix started to get worried after seeing the girl's reaction.

"I'm still mad at you. I thought you were a nice guy. Guess I was wrong." Anna spat out while puffing her cheeks. "Anna, it's not like I like doing such thing. There's need to be something to keep these guys in line." Felix explained to the girl.

"If I've done something inappropriate like that, would you throw me overboard?" Anna challenged him.

Felix just froze in his place. She got him. Twice in one day. "See? You do need something to keep them in line. But, not through fear. What they need is respect for each other. You wouldn't throw me overboard because you respected me, am I right Mr. Felix with-an-unknown-last-name?" Anna asked him in a sing-song voice.

Felix nodded before opening his mouth. "Fine. I won't throw him overboard. But, he still getting punish."

Anna smiled at this. "Thank you. You're a nice guy after all. I like guys like you." Felix stared at her before he quickly dash out of the room, hoping Anna would not see his blush.

After wash herself and rested, Anna walked back to the deck. She can see that all the men are either laughing, sharing stories or just snooze off. She saw the man from earlier and he caught her in his sight. He rushed towards her and hugged her while spinning her around. The rest of the men could not help burst out laughing.

"Thank you! Thank You! You're an angel! How could I ever repay you?" the man put her down and Anna was trying not to lose balance due to her dizziness "Hahaha, no need to thank me. I forgive you".

"At least let me be your bodyguard. I'm strong. A nice girl like you need to be protected at all times."

'But, you just got knocked out by Felix a while ago.' Anna thought to herself.

"How about let just be friends?" Anna kindly suggested. The man, who said his name was Damel nodded at this before rejoining his friends, leaving Anna alone. Anna leaned at the edge of the ship and stared at the big blue ocean and the big blue sky. 'Mom, dad, hector. I haven't left the island more than a few hours but I already got harassed, screamed at a stranger and befriended my harasser. What's next? Meet my one true love?' Anna snorted at her own thought before seeing Felix walked towards her.

"Well, Damel still alive. But, his punishment is to clean the storage room tonight trust me when I say that there's a couple of boxes that haven't seen the daylight in decades" Felix said before joining her.

Anna hold a laughter but managed to nod at the Felix's statement before turned towards the brown haired man. Felix feels her intense, yet gentle stare before decided to break the silence.

"What is it? Is there's something on my face?"

"Hey Felix. This might seem out of the blue. Could you tell me about yourself, please?"

To Be Continue…

 **So, that's it for the second chapter. I'm sorry if there's not going to be any fight scene in the first few chapters (I don't like writing fights that much and I'm not that good at it). I'll try to write fighting scenes if you want me to. Anyway, I hope the readers would please comment about the chapter, is there any changes I should be making. No flames please…**

 **Also, what are your thoughts on Anna and Felix (two of my proud OC), leave your comment and I'll try to post a new chapter soon. Bye guys…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. It took quite a while to write this and post it. Finally it is up. So, enjoy. Please leave your comment, I'll appreciate it big time. None of the characters are mine except my OC.**

Chapter 3: The man named Felix.

Felix flinched at the request and stared blankly in front of him.

"Did I said something wrong?" Anna asked the man in front of her. Her question managed to startle Felix out of his trance and smiled nervously at Anna. "It's nothing. Actually, you're the first one to ask me such thing."

As if on que, a random man appeared right in between them and cleared his throat. "I thought I was the first one to ask you that, Felix. If I remember clearly, you didn't even tell me."

"Go away Frank." Felix hissed and Frank slowly made his way back to his room, while muttering "Geez. Rude much". Anna laughed at their antics and Felix eventually joined her. "Well, if your curious about me that much. I'll share something with you."

Anna clapped her hands giddily like a little kid, "I love stories."

"My full name is Felix Kinato. I was born in a small country known as Republic of Naka. My dad is a military general, while my mom is manager of a firearm factory. I was the last child of five. Two brothers and two sisters. My brothers joined the army while my sisters are head of their own respective firearm shop."

"Whoa. Talk about weapon crazy." Anna commented but quickly realize her mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your family like that." Felix just smiled at this, "No. It's okay. I don't like them that much either. The truth is, I haven't spoken to them for almost eight years." Felix admitted while looking down, completely ashamed of his action.

"WHAT? WHY?" Anna burst out. "Anna. Please stay quiet." The twenty-two year old man pleaded. "What are you talking about? Haven't spoken to them in eight years?" Anna begin to count something on her hand before cupping her cheeks, "That's almost 3000 days. I can't imagine not talking to my family for 3000 days." Anime-style tears began running down her face. "You make me sound like I'm the unreasonable one here." Felix turned his right hand into a fist and a tick mark 'popped' onto his forehead.

Anna pointed her index finger to Felix, with a confidence stance, she opened her mouth to say something cool before, she broke down crying again. "*sniff* *sniff* why Felix-kun? *sniff* "

Felix's face turned brighter than the red light of a traffic light. ' _Did she add –kun at the end of_ _my name?_ 'He thought to himself. Finally, managed to compose himself, Felix continue the story.

"It's because I want to be a Hunter than joining the military or owning my own weapon shop."

Anna was wiping her tears when her eyes widen, "You want to be a Hunter?" Felix just nodded at this.

"So, they disowned you for pursuing your own dream." Felix continue to nod at Anna's guess. "If you haven't talk to them in eight years. That means that this is your eighth attempt right?" Anna guess with a huge smile on her face.

Another tick appeared on Felix forehead. "Anna, I'm already a Pro Hunter. I passed on my first attempt while I was fourteen." Felix explained, clearly with a dash of ego in his voice. "Felix-senpai!" Anna shouted out.

' _Senpai? Where's the –kun went? I like that better.'_

Anna gave another thought before a light bulb lighted on top of her head. "Hey. Felix-sama"

That's it. Felix almost passed out of embarrassment due to the name calling. Anna pouted cutely at him, "When I pass my exam. Will you take me under your wing?"

"Well. I don't mind. If you pass, I can't really leave you. As your senpai, I must guide you. Not to mention the second test."

Anna stared at him as if Felix grew a second head, "Second test? What is it?" Felix shrugged her off and walked to his room. "You'll only find out when you pass."

Days become weeks on that ship and Anna was getting more and more excited every day to dock at Zaban City. The site of the Hunter Exam. One morning while looking out into the sea, she saw land and quickly realize that they will be arriving in a few hours.

 **IN ZABAN CITY**

In the middle of a crowded street, people happily walking to do their own business. A little stall that were selling lemonade was the highlight, when a very long queue was forming in order to buy a glass of fresh lemonade.

"Thank you. That would be 10 jenny." Yup, that was the routine of the owner. Selling lemonade to his customers.

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!" screamed a voice in terror. A middle age man ran through the street while clinging tightly to a black and very stuffed-looking duffle bag. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Sadly, no one was willing to help the man as the passerby just looked weirdly at him as he ran further down the street. The man turned into an alleyway and stopped near a dustbin and checked his surrounding to make sure his pursuer are not around.

"What a relief. I lost him. Come to daddy, precious." The man opened the bag and diamonds, with different shape and sizes, began pouring out of the bag. He picked up the diamond and began laughing maniacally.

"Their mine! All mine! Take that! You government pigs! You think your lap dogs could take me down!? Wrong! Wrong big time! HAHAHAHA!"

A figure, a young man in his early twenties stand on top of a building, directly above the man thought enough is enough before jumping down with both hands still tucked firmly in the pocket of his pants. Before landing, he pulled his hoodie over his head.

He landed directly behind the man with a loud thump.

THUMP!

"Okay. I deliberately slowing down while chasing you, so that I can see the disappointment on your face when you finally realized that you were wrong. Big time."

The man screamed for his life as he accidently threw the diamonds all over the alleyway and scrambled to get away from the unsuspected, not to mention, unwanted guest.

"Please. Spare me! I know. I'll share the diamonds with you" the man decided to use his last resort, bribing.

The figure gave a thought about the offer and came to a conclusion.

"Hmm. That sound quite a deal." The figure just smirked sinisterly. "Yes! So, you'll let me go and we'll pretend this meeting never happened." The man crawled to the duffle bag, which he accidently left behind the figure, bag to escape. Just when the man almost grabbed the bag and few scattered diamonds on the ground. The figure rose his left foot and smashed a nearby diamond that was the size of an orange into a little pieces.

"WHAT DO YOU YOU'RE DOING, YOU BRAT? THAT COST MORE THAN YOU'RE PAHTHETIC LIFE!

The man pulled out a gun and aimed at the figure's head. "That's it. Deals off. I cannot afford to waste anymore of my precious diamonds with people like you. You government lap dogs! You had made a mistake, boy. If just accepted my offer, you don't have to work for the rest of your life!"

"That's just it, Alejandro Goro, leader of the Goro syndicate that had been hunted by the police for more than fifteen years. Capturing you and turning you in, will reward me a hundred times more than the worth of all these diamonds."

"I would like to see you try!" shouted Goro before releasing a barrage of bullets.

When the mag was finally empty, the figure still stood there. Not moving an inch from the position he was standing. Except for his hands, that was full of bullets.

"Man. I don't know I even choose to be a Crime Hunter. This is so boring!"

The figure dropped all the bullets and made a dash at the man, who still pulling the trigger even fully known that his one and only mag was empty.

The figure stopped behind him and gave a one strong blow directly to the back of the neck.

The next thing the man knew, everything went black.

A few minutes later, Alejandro can be seen lifted into a he authority vehicle while the head of authority talk to the figure.

"Your reward money will be added to your bank account shortly. Once again, thank you. Without you, we might spend who knows how many more years to catch this guy."

"It's no problem. Just make sure he stays in there for his crimes" the figure replied with a smile.

The head just smiled back and nodded. He turned around to see his teammates was ready to move. He turned back around and give the figure a respect and unnecessary salute "I best be going. Thanks again, Killua-sama".

Then he was off.

Killua was left alone at the side of the street. He quickly took out his cellphone and typed something in. Later, a message arrived.

 _From: National Bank_

 _To: Killua Zoldyck_

 _Good afternoon, sir. The total balance in your bank account is 2,580,650,320 jenny. A total amount of 175,000,000 jenny had been transferred to your account at 3.15 p.m. today._

 _Thank you for your trust in us._

Killua smiled with his signature cat smile. "Now I remember why. Shoot! I promised to meet those two like an hour ago!" Killua made a mad dash for his hotel room. While running, he eran passed a candy store and reversed himself and stopped in front of the store.

"They can wait a bit longer" he then dash into the store.

 **HIGH NOON HOTEL**

In a fancy five star hotel, particularly a suite located on the top floor, with a room number of 627. Two figure was in the room. One man, also in his early twenties with spiky black hair and green linings was writing something in a small leather-bound book at the table while the other was a teen, laughing his head off due a sitcom that currently airing on the TV.

He turned to his 'second brother' and asked, "Gon nii-chan I'm hungry. Where's killua nii-chan?"

The man named Gon just looked at his 'little brother' and smiled with a smile that could make almost any girl swoon.

"What a little longer Alluka-chan. Killua will be back soon"

Decided to take his words, Alluka continue to watch TV. After a few minutes, there was a knocked on the door and Killua trotted in….with two huge bags filled with candies.

"Killua! You're back! Why do you have those bags with you?" Gon asked his silver-haired friend.

"Bag? What? Where did these came from? I just I have to keep it safe until its owner picked them up. I'll just safely put in my room. Bye" Killua decide to make a run for it and dashed to his room. Before he could touched the door knob, a hand grabbed his and Killua faced a very annoyed Gon.

"Killua. I don't mind you buying these candies. But, do not eat them before a meal, it'll ruined your appetite. Mito…"

"Once said it. I know. Geez" Killua cut the dark-haired man. Suddenly, Alluka jumped on Killua and caused them to stumble to the ground.

"Killua nii-chan. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Alluka chirped in.

Killua smiled lovingly at his little brother. "Okay. Let's go."

In just a few minutes, the trio can be seen walking together on the street with Alluka walking between the two men with a big smile on his face while holding the hand of his two brothers.

 **ZABAN CITY PORT**

"What? You're not coming with me?" Anna asked with no intention of hiding her shock.

"The Hunter exam is already starting. The preliminaries round that is. You need to find the site yourself. Well. Good luck." Felix explained.

"Okay then. See you around. Felix senpai! Thanks for everything. It's nice meeting you." Anna started to make a dash for the city center.

"WAIT!"

Anna halted I her track and saw Felix running towards her. "I'll tell you a secret. Are you ready?"

Anna rapidly nodded her head with stars in her eyes. Felix pointed his index finger to a water fountain near the city center.

"That's all I can tell you. Good luck."

"Wait a minute, Felix-kun! What does that mean?" Anna asked her friend, but sadly, Felix was gone and she turned 360 degree to look for him, with no luck.

"I get it. Maybe I should go there." She later made another dash, this time, towards the fountain.

 **There. Took me a while though. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please leave your comment. I'll try to update soon. Until then, bye for now.**


End file.
